


Promis.

by inkonmyflowers



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Français | French, Idk what to tag else, It's a little sad, Mipha and Sidon talking a little bit, Other, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sidon is sad that Mipha can't spend a lot of time with her, Slight slight slight angst?, mentionned Vah Ruta
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: Quand un soir insomniaque donne naissance à une promesse perdue.
Relationships: Mipha & Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Promis.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonsoir!
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit one-shot Zelda. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé et/ou s'il y a des choses à arranger!
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

“Mipha! Mipha!”

Le son de petits pas cliquettant contre le sol froid du Domaine Zora se rapprochait de plus en plus avant de se disperser dans la nuit, faisant deviner qu’ils essayaient de rattraper celle que la petite voix du Prince Sidon appelait, qui était en train de traverser le pont principal menant vers l’extérieur. Entendant son nom, elle se retourna, puis sourit tendrement en apercevant son petit frère.

“Sidon? Tu es debout à cette heure-là? Tu as réussi à sortir?

\- Oui, j’arrive pas à dormir...”

Mipha rit doucement puis glissa ses mains sous les aisselles de son petit frère avant de le soulever et de le caler dans ses bras. Sidon s’agrippa au cou de sa soeur et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ces derniers temps, il semblait souvent avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil et à rester calme. Il était de plus en plus fréquemment réveillé la nuit et était souvent agité - bien qu’il s’appliquait à tout de même garder une attitude convenable. Mipha se demandait quelques fois à quoi cela pouvait être dû, même si elle avait une idée de la raison.

“Juste pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois, il faudra rester dans tes quartiers. Si tu ne dors pas, tu seras très fatigué demain, et puis tu seras grondé.

\- Mais toi tu ne dors pas non plus! Et en plus, tu passes de plus en plus de temps dehors la nuit.

\- C’est vrai… Moi non plus je ne dors pas toujours les derniers temps.”

Sidon regarda sa soeur soupirer, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol.

“C’est à cause de ta nouvelle mission? Celle pour la Princesse Zelda?

\- Peut-être bien…

\- Tu réfléchis à un plan pour vaincre le méchant?”

La Zora rit à nouveau.

“On peut dire ça. Tu vois notre grande Créature Divine, Vah’Ruta? Des fois, le soir, je vais la voir et j’apprends à la connaître, à m'imprégner de son esprit. Il est important pour Ruta et moi de ne faire qu’un lorsque nous devrons combattre. Nous venons de découvrir les Créatures, et il faut que nous sachions tout de celles que nous devons mener pour être sûrs de gagner. On devient tout doucement amis, Ruta et moi, tu comprends?”

Sidon hocha doucement la tête. Quelque chose semblait le tracasser, Mipha le voyait bien.

“Sidon? Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as besoin de me parler de quelque chose?”

Le petit Zora leva deux yeux dorés recouverts d’un voile de tristesse, mais s'efforça de sourire et secoua la tête.

“Ce n’est rien.

\- Non, je t’en prie, dis-moi tout. Je vois bien que tu n’as pas l’esprit tranquille.

\- C’est juste que les derniers temps… Tu es si occupée par ta mission auprès de Princesse Zelda que nous passons très peu de temps ensemble… Je sais que tu n’as pas le choix, que tu dois faire toutes ces choses pour protéger Hyrule, mais en même temps, je suis triste de ne plus te voir si souvent…” dit-il d’une petite voix tremblante.

Le coeur de Mipha se fendit en entendant les paroles de Sidon; elle le serra plus fort contre elle. Les temps n’étaient pas simples, et elle regrettait que le tout jeune Zora devait en être témoin.

“Je sais que c’est un peu difficile en ce moment… Mais il faut qu’on soit patients, tous les deux. Je fais tout  ça pour le bien de tous. Ne t’en fais pas: dès que tout ça sera terminé, je ferai en sorte de me garder mes journées pour qu’on puisse les passer ensemble, d’accord? On pourra s’amuser tous les deux.

\- ... Promis?

\- Promis.”

Mipha sentit son coeur s’alourdir, comme si le poids de l’incertitude du futur venait enfin lui faire prendre conscience du danger immense et de la dure bataille qui se dressaient face à elle. Tout en berçant tout doucement son petit frère, elle se promit de revenir vers lui quand la menace de Ganon ne sera plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Pour l’instant, il fallait le rassurer et s’assurer qu’il ne s’inquiète pas de trop - il méritait bien d’avoir les pensées dépourvues de la peur que portaient celles de Mipha.  _ Je me battrai jusqu’au bout pour lui. _

“Mais entre temps tu dois aller dormir. Les autres vont s’inquiéter de ne pas te trouver endormi. Puis si tu ne dors pas, tu ne deviendras pas le grand prince bon, courageux et fort que tu veux devenir! Si tu dors bien, alors moi aussi je pourrais bien dormir et nous ferons tous les deux de beaux rêves.

\- C’est vrai? Tu es sûre.

\- Sûre et certaine. Allez, je te ramène au lit.”

***

Jamais une promesse manquée ne brûla autant le coeur de Sidon que celle que lui fit Mipha ce soir-là.


End file.
